The Uzumaki Twins a Naruto and Naruko Fanfic
by NormeMichel
Summary: The story is basically about "what if Kushina and Minato had twins instead of just Naruto" Naruto and Naruko are in the academy they barely have friends in Shikamaru and Choji and are treated as outsiders and or idiots. They only rely on each other and in the process of becoming Genin are inseparable.
1. Chapter 1: The Rookies

I own nothing all characters belong to Kishimoto.

The story begins in late academy nearing the genin exams of Konohagakure The story is a "what if" sort of scenario where it is, what if Kushina and Minato had twins (Naruto and Naruko). The two twins are lonely and scared of the world that hates them for both being the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama.

Chapter 1:The Rookies

A blonde boy with spiky hair and a orange sweater walked into class holding the hand of a blonde girl with tied twin tails and a orange t-shirt. The duo sit in the back of the classroom still holding hands tightly.

Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki the fox twins of konohagakure and the lowest ranking of their class. Naruto's grip on his sister's hand does not let up through out the day always holding her to keep her close knowing that without her he would be alone in this world.

A pineapple haired boy takes the seat next to them in the middle row to their right as the sit next to the window(usually to daydream). A round boy sits next to the pineapple head with a bag of chips. Shikamaru Nara(Pineapple) and Choji Akimichi (round) the best of friends and the only connection to Naruto and Naruko.

"Oi Naruto are you ready for the Genin exams?"The Nara asks the question to the blonde.

"As i'll ever be" Naruto let a wide grin cross his face as he turned to the pineapple head.

Choji offered a few chips to the twins (he rarely offers food to anyone but they were the exception) and they both took a hand full of chips and bowed their head in thanks.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka the two "rivals" sat next to each other in the third row directly next to their "love",The Dark Sasuke Uchiha a boy bent on revenge.

Throughout the class a few "he's mine ino-pig" or "stay way pinky" or even a few thousand

"I LOVE SASUKE-CHAN!"

Naruko pouted at the fangirls she hated them with a passion they teased her for not likeing Sasuke and being Naruto's sister they were all demons to her.

Naruto Hated all the attention Sauke got he wasn't all that special he was the last of a dead clan and colder than ice so why did everyone like him so much or more so envy him?

Iruka walked into the room and announced that the Genin exams were to begin and he explained what was to happen.

"Me and three other academy teachers will be in the room directly across the hall. We will test you on three random essentials genin require to pass. If we deem you successful we reward you a hitai-ate and the rank Genin." The academy teacher then walked out of the room to the next one and a name was called.

The process took time the unlucky few came into the classroom tears near from being released however, most returned with their respective hitai-ate and sense of pride.

"Uzumaki Naruko" Naruko was called first as K came in front of T(obviously).Naruto was hesitant to release her from his grasp but he allowed her to leave as he felt no danger were to come from simply crossing to a different room.

Naruto was the older brother (by a few minutes) and he felt he had to protect his younger sister it was his duty and his responsiblity. if anything were to happen to her...

The door opened with the younger twins mouth gleaming. A wide smile spread across her face and she ran to her brother and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm offcialy a kunoichi bro!" Naruto being a few inches taller than her looked down and reflected the smile and picked her up in a huge hug.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto put down his sister and walked through the frame of the door and into the next.

Naruko's head was bobbing back and forth adrenaline was coarsing through her and she couldn't keep still waiting for her brother to return with(hopefully) good news.

Nara and Akimichi were sitting next to her playing a game of shogi.

Sakura was giggling at Ino as she kept teasing her "I'm a kuniochi before you are." as she was called before her rival rather best friend was.

Sasuke sat in the middle fingers interwined in his usual position witha hitai-ate sitting on his forehead.

From across the hall a loud "YAHOO!" was heard and immediatly afterward the older twin burst into the room and bearhugged his younger -ate sitting on his forehead.

"Naruko I have wonderful news!" his mouth spread from ear to ear.

"what is it bro?"She tilted her head and made a questioning face

Naruto shook his head "its a secret." Naruko Pouted.

Ino returned from her test and asked "what's with the dobe?"

Sakura shrugged "dobe stuff"

After the tests Iruka walked into the room and named off the teams(i'll just say the important one you should know the others)

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki,...and Naruko Uzumaki...a team of 5?" Iruka was dumbfounded a team larger than 4 is usually avoided as they usually fail.

Sakura had a bittersweet feel to the news 'Yes eat it Ino-pig i'm with Sasuke-kun...,but im with the duo of dobeness too. Yeesh'

"Your team leader will be Hatake Kakashi."

After everyone left with their new sensei all that was left in the classroom was Sasuke in his usual pose, Sakura looking at him dreamy eyed, and the blonde twins playing patty cake.

Hours later their sensei still had not arrived and the twins grew bored so they napped their time out until their late sensei arrived.

around 3 hours later a whited hair man with a hitai-ate covering his left eye and a mask covering his lower face entered the classroom.

He looked at his students'4 genin in a team thats rare'

"Rooftop now."He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Naruko disappeared through the window and Sasuke and Sakura began ascent to the roof

"my name is Kakashi Hatake I like reading I dislike bad books and my goal is classified your turn"his left eye looked tired and uncaring at the pin haired genin

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke-kun"Sasuke Puffed as she gave a him a dreamy gaze "I dislike the duo of dobeness"pointing at Naruto and Naruko "and my goal is to be Miss Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto and Naruko stood up

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Naruko"

"we like ramen and our sibling we dislike The Uchiha Fangirls and our goal is to Hokage!"

Kakashi looked at the two of them"so a joint hokage of siblingness?"

the twins nodded their heads. Kakashi shook his

"okay Gloomy tour turn"

"Sasuke Uchiha I like little Dislike Lots and I wish to kill a certain someone"

The twins scooted away from him

"Well I guess were all introduced tomorrow we meet at training ground 3 early don't eat you likely puke." He then diappeared in a swirl of leaves

Naruto grabbed Naruko's hand and they headed to Ichiraku ramen

Sasuke headed to the abandoned Uchiha district

Sakura went to work at her family bookshop

and Kakashi walked the streets of Konoha a small orange book titled "Icha Icha Paradise" in his hand

End of Chapter 1

**So what did ya think of my first Fanfic **

**Leave a review and if you enjoyed how about a like!**

**I may update once a week because i'm usually bored and this is a heat of the moment thing or at the latest once a month as i'm really lazy and like to procrastinate kay thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team Of 5 Team 7

I do not own anything all rights go to Kishimoto

Chapter 2: The Team of 5 Team 7

Naruto's head bobbed up as he heard the "caw" of crows outside his lay next to him so he tries not to wake her as he usually wakes up early.

He opened his refrigerator and took out a carton of eggs. he stood over the stove and cracked open a few eggs. Naruto was usually the cook and the one doing stuff around the house he cared for his sister.

Naruko opened her eyes and she smelled the scent of Naruto's cookings. She stumbled into the kitchen and saw breakfast ready to be served.

Naruto saw his sister enter the room and he gave her a huge hug and a "Morning sleepy head" she pouted at him.

They sat down at their small round table and ate their breakfast until Naruko remembered the previous day.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei say not to eat?" she questioned

Naruto shook his head"No, he said if we eat we will most likely puke however, I saw through that."

"What do you mean" she grabbed a small piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"Well sis Kakashi didn't show until hours after he was supposed to. That gets me to believe that he'll be late towards us often at least two hours. Also he said not to eat to starve us out to weaken us. His whole speech was a test and we passed."Naruto Grinned

"When did you get so smart?"Naruto pouted

"Sometimes hiding things is fun" he laughed

oOo

Naruto and Naruko went to training ground 3 at midday and they found Sasuke and Sakura holding each other asleep.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Naruko jumped on top of her other two partners startling them awake.

Naruto put a basket down and inside were the contents of lunch.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked

"Lunch" Naruto said simply with a fox grin

Naruto opened the basket and the contents were simple rice balls and carrots.

Sasuke looked at the duo 'lunch?'

He began to gulp down whole rice balls at a time as Sakura ate two and Naruto and Naruko nibbled on theirs.

Kakashi strolled into training ground 3 and addressed team 7

"Today is your final test...Your real test fail here and I send you back to the academy." He said this so calm, so nonchalant that it took a while to sink into his students.

"You can't do that" The pink haired kunoichi shouted

"I can do what I wish. Anyway I have two bells hanging from my waist if you can obtain them you pass the one's who don't aquire bells fail."

Sasuke jumped at the two bells but Kakashi slammed him to the ground and disappeared in a poof.

Sakura ran to Sasuke who was in a crater after being smashed to the ground.

Naruto and Naruko jumed to the trees and began their attack of the The Fox Duo of Konohagakure!

The two sensed Kakashi in a nearby tree and they jumped at the opportunity.

Kakashi couldn't sense the twins until they were on him ready to attack.

Kakashi jumped off the branch and landed on the ground ready for their next attack or so he thought.

He was ready to dodge kunai from Naruto but when he tried to move his legs he was unable.

Sasuke was underneath the ground his hands extended pulling him down.

The kunai hit him and pinned him to the ground non hitting his flesh all hitting clothing pushing him to the ground.

Naruto and Naruko leaned over their sensei and pulled the two bells off from his belt.

The chakra from the kunai dissipating and Naruto and Naruko running off to the three pillars of training ground 3.

oOo

Kakashi made his way back to the main part of the training ground. There he found holding the bells Naruto and Naruko. The two were leaning against the pillars.

"hmm so you understood the test."

Naruto Naruko and Sasuke nodded thier heads Sakura wasn't paying attention to her sensei.

"Naruto understood your motives as soon as you said a number."Naruko said

"when you say a number that means there is usually choice and in the ninja world a choice is always hard you wanted us to prove we could make the hard choice."Naruto said

"Is there something you didn't tell us?" Kakashi knew no regular Genin could be this smart.

"I guess we should explain..."

oOo

Naruto took his team to his home a Mansion sized home in the back of the village

"This is our estate."He opened the blood seal at the entrance and entered the home

They sat down as Naruto cooked and Naruko began to explain.

"We are the children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki this was the Namikaze family estate and since we are the last of the dead clan it is ours."

Naruto came with a plate of food and he began to speak

"We are the joint jinchuriki of Kurama we both have half of his power. We are treated as trash because we have the nine tailed beast sealed within us. That is why we are always together because no one ever cared for us except for us."

The two spoke in unison for this final part

"We've made minor friends along the way of our life. We act as dobes so we get to be noticed so were aren't forgotten, We are Ninja and Kunoichi because we wish to protect what we care about and never lose it...What we care for is the village of Konohagakure and all it's people that is why we are who we are...that is why we wish to be Hokage so we can never be forgotten and protect our village no matter the cost"

Kakashi let all this sink in.

Sasuke always knew something was up with the twins, but jinchuriki he never could have believed.

Kakashi nodded his head"I believe this team of 5 is not going to work to our advantage more people means higher chance for errors." He took a few moments to think "This final test was to really test who the most useless of this group was, kinda of like an elimination process."

Naruto and Naruko looked at each other then back to their sensei.

Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat he was the only one to be knocked out by Kakashi...But he reassured himself 'i'm and Uchiha and the number 1 student of our class he couldn't kick me out'

Kakashi opened his exposed eye from thinking and he had his answer ready

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sakura but you have failed."

Pinky went limp and collapsed

oOo

"What was your thinking on eliminating Sakura?"Naruto asked as they delivered her to her home

"It's obvious Naruto, Sakura only became a kunoichi to try and get the Uchiha's attention. You don't become a ninja to impress people you do it because you want to protect the people you love and aspire to be something great. Whether that be the strongest ninja ever, A Kage, or just a jounin of your a ninja isn't a game it is serious ninja die every day on the simplest of error. We have yo make choices that may haunt us for the rest of our lives but we must as it is our life to be ninja. That is why I kicked Sakura off the team."

Naruto nodded his head and they kept walking towards the Haruno house.

"and Naruto don't become selfish...do what it takes to be strong to protect our village, but don't aspire to become Hokage for recognition it will only make you wish for more and become something you wish now to never be."

Naruto let that sink in and he grinned

"I'll never let it consume me, Believe it!"

oOo

Naruto put on his orange flame pyjamas and Naruko put on her Black swirl pyjamas.

The two lied down on the bed and embraced each other they live in this huge house but had no possesions other than a few pictures and clothing.

The kept warm by holding on to each other.

Naruto kissed Naruko on the cheek and the twins drifted to sleep awaiting the new day.

End Of Chapter 2

**Leave Review and Like and stuff**

**So now we begin to figure out the past of the Fox Twins, In the next chapter a few flashbacks and a friend.**

**I'll probaly write these in bulk so I should update once or twice a week and If I don't then it probaly means I got lazy and didn't write.**

**Thanks For Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day In The Lives

I do not own anything all rights go to kishimoto

Chapter 3: A day in the lives of the Uzumaki Twins

_"Naruto...Naruko please forgive us but we did this for you...We love you...Mommy and Daddy love you. Goodbye" Kushina and Minato were then sealed by the Shinigami_

*Seven Years Ago*

"_Hey Naruko come on were going to be late."Naruto sat at the dinner table dressed in his "formal" attire._

_"Hai Hai Hai I'm coming."Naruko walked into the kitchen wearing a white dress._

_Naruto grabbed her hand and they ran out the door of the estate._

_The twins made their way to a small book store in the middle of the village where a little girl with pink hair was reading books._

_"Naruko which one did he want again?"Naruto squinted his eyes looking at all the bookshelves._

_Naruko grabbed a small book from the top shelf of a small bookcase and skipped through the pages landing on page 37 and read the name in the first paragraph._

_She nodded her head this is it "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi Written by Jiraiya of Konoha."_

_The duo paid for the book then ran towards the hokage tower not noticing the stares they recieved from the villagers they passed._

_"Hey Ojichan!"Naruko burst through the door _

_"Naruko did you get the book I asked for?"_

_Naruko nodded her head as Naruto strolled through the door "Oi Ojichan!"_

_The blonde girl grabbed the book from her pouch on her waist and set it on the table._

_"Whatcha need the book for anyway jiji?"Naruko asked_

_"A student of mine is coming and would be happy if I had read this book."_

_Naruto grinned"Your not gonna read it are you jiji."_

_The Sandaime Hokage shook his head and promised to treat the twins to Ichiraku later after his meeting_

oOo

*Present Day*

Naruto was still holding onto Naruko when he awoke from his memory dream.

He kissed her on the cheek again then slipped out of bed to make breakfast.

They were low on groceries so after breakfast he decided he would go grocery shopping with Naruko using the money Ojichan delievered once a month.

He cracked open a few eggs and began to cook some rice.

Naruto was still wearing his pjs while cooking.

Naruko's eyes open and shut repeatedly feeling to lazy to get up. She raised her hand and gripped the edge of the bed then kicked her legs off the side and sat up. She raised her two arms and yawned then walked into the bathroom to bathe.

Once she had finished bathing she set the bath for Naruto as she walked to the kitchen.

Naruto saw Naruko's long hair sway across the corner of the kitchen and she hugged him while he flipped the eggs.

Once he finished cooking Naruto placed the eggs and rice on the table and kissed Naruko on the forehead

"Morning Sleepy head."

He walked to the bathroom and began to take his bath.

Naruko looked in the mirror after finishing breakfast. She was wearing a black shirt with the uzumaki logo on her left sleeve and the Konoha logo on her right. The shirt had two orange stripes going down the sleeve until it hit the two logos. she wore baggy black leggings with orange stripes riding down the side(outer side). Her hair wasn't in tails like it usually was instead it was left untouched with the length of her hair reaching her waist.

Naruto sat in the tub and washed himself and thought about anything. Team 7, Naruko, Konohagakure, Minato,Kushina,and Kurama the most he thought about. Will this all be a good thing?

Naruto dressed himself in a shirt similar to Naruko's except his is dominantly Orange with Black stripes same with his pants. His hair wasn't as spiky as usual though most of it was up but a few spikes hung down as bangs.

"Come on Naruko we gotta get food for the month."Naruto put his arm in a 90 degree angle and Naruko interwined her arm into that. The angle dropped and they were holding hands as the opened the door to the village.

"Naruko want anything special?"

Naruko nodded her head "Can you make Yakitori Okonomiyaki and or Tonkatsu?"

Naruto smiled and put his hand on her head releasing her grip for a moment and rubbed the top of her head "Of course anything for you."

oOo

Naruto and Naruko finished grocery shopping and once they dropped off the food at home they went to the park in Konohagakure.

The people in the park abandoned the place as soon as Naruto and Naruko stepped into it. They sat underneath a tree and ate dangos Naruto got for them earlier.

Most merchants don't hate Naruto and Naruko as long as they pay nor do most ninja and kunoichi. In fact a friend they made when they were seven still hangs out with them from time to time.

*Flashback 5 years*

_Naruko and Naruto had to fast the last day of the month as they spent ate too much the previous night. They did not want to ask Oji-chan as they feared him being disappointed._

_The twins were walking the streets hungry as they never messed up on food preservation before._

_A tall dark haired kunoichi walks up to a nearby dango stand and orders 3 sticks of dangos._

_Naruto's belly rumbled as they stared at the jounin bite a dango._

_She walked over to the two bent over and took another bite making Naruko's belly rumble._

_She giggled and handed the two of them the other dango sticks._

_"Here you go orphans have a snack."_

_Naruto and Naruko were dumbfounded no one had ever given them anyhting other than Oji-chan why was she being nice? Was this a trick?_

_Naruko and Naruto reached for their sticks at the same time._

_"Name's Anko what's yours?" She was still kneeling down in front of them eating_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Naruko"_

_"hmm the Uzumaki twins."_

_The nodded their heads in unison._

_"Why are you being nice to us?" Naruto asked_

_"Why not?"Anko quizzed_

_"because no one has ever cared for us except Oji-chan"_

_"The old man? heh well looks like you just made a friend."She flicked Naruto's forehead and tapped on Naruko's nose_

_*End Flashback*_

The two had a smile grow on their faces remembering the day they made their first friend.

oOo

Naruto grabbed some fabric from the store. and decided it would be cheaper to make a blanket then buy a blanket.

Naruto sat at the only table in the house in the kitchen and he cut up the fabric for Naruko to sew with a senbon and a small thread he loosened from the fabric.

Once they finished sewing together their new blanket of he placed it on top of the bed and walked to the kitchen to cook dinner.

oOo

Once they finished dinner Naruto tucked himself and Naruko into bed.

He grabbed her right hand with his left.

He kissed her cheek

and they drifted off to sleep.

End Of Chapter 3

**A bit of a short chapter.**

**I made this chapter basically to have a little backstory added and just cause I felt like a role model was needed...But For Who?**

**I swear if any of you think that them sleeping on the same bed and the kiss on the cheek is incest...**

**Its meant to be innocent and cute not sexual don't get the wrong idea**

**Leave like and review and all that jazz **

**thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: A D-Ranked Escort Mission

All Rights Go To Kishimoto except for the stuff I made up

Chapter 4: An D-Ranked Escort Mission

Naruto kicked the dirt as he waited for Naruko. She had run inside with Kakashi to get the new mission. Naruto looked around at all the people staring at him and as he made eye contact they all turned away as if they weren't looking at him.

He leaned against the wall as Kiba walked by with his dog Akamaru.

"Hey dobe what are you doing here."Kiba grinned his wolfish teeth at his snide remark.

"Waiting for my mission dogbreath."Naruto was still kicking at the dirt

"What another cat retreival mission?"

"I dunno."

Kiba walked on petting Akamaru.

Naruko walked out of Hokage building and Kakashi followed with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto we got a new mission!" Naruko hugged Naruto

Naruto was impatient

"So what is it?"Naruto asked

"A D-rank."Kakashi answered

"Another lame D-rank." Naruto Pouted

"But this time its an escort mission."

"So who are we escorting?"

"Madame Yuri."

"Who?"Naruto squinted his eyes

"Just some woman's mother."

"Where are we going?"

"A small village along the ways."

"Great now your speaking riddles."

Kakashi grinned

oOo

Naruto and Naruko sat by the gates their backpacks on and a stick of dangos being nibbled on.

Sasuke walked with purpose to the gate

Kakashi walked behind the Uchiha with the escort in tow.

The white haired jonin nodded at the gate jonin and they walked out the protective walls of Konoha.

Naruko looked at the beautiful trees along the path out of Konoha.

Naruto kept nibbling on his dangos.

oOo

Two days after they began their journey Team 7 reached a small village called Ario

Madame Yuri walked into a small home where a woman that looked like she was to give birth at any moment.

and then she began

"My water broke..."The pregnant woman screamed

Yuri sat her down and they began the process of birth with the whole contractions and screaming and yelling and all that stuff.

Naruto ran out of the room as soon as he heard that her water broke and he heard the screams of pain echo throughout the small village.

Naruko stayed until she was pushed out with Kakashi.

Sasuke never entered the home as he detoured and went to get a snack.

Naruto cupped his ears trying to drown out the screams. he was squatted in the fetal postion sitting outside the door of the house.

Naruko sat down next to him and hugged him.

As he heard the screams he remembered a faint memory one he should not be able to as the memory took place when he and his sister were barely born.

*FlashBack

two children lay on a small altar like structure.

"Naruto...Naruko we love you... Mommy and Daddy love you." Kushina said this with a huge smile but also a giant claw stabbing through her stomach.

Minato made the necessary hand signs and a demon stabbed him and Kushina stealing their souls and infusing the Kyuubi in both Naruto and Naruko.

"Goodbye."

*End Flashback

Naruto had tears flowing down his face and was trying to shake away the memory...the pain.

He hugged Naruko tightly and the tears kept flowing.

The next morning Naruto wasn't in bed with Naruko nor making breakfast he sat by a small lake next to the village trying to make sense of what the dream was telling him.

Kushina and Minato his parents gave up their lives for their children. They also cursed their children with the demon named Kurama.

Naruko yawned out of bed inside the small house of the(ex) pregnant lady. She knew Naruto wasn't going to sleep he had too much on his mind o be able to but he comforted her until she did.

Two days later they were back in Konoha and another successful D-rank mission on their resume.

Naruto made Naruko breakfast and left a note stating he would be out for some time.

Naruto sat down in the park underneath a tree waiting for his friend.

The tokubetsu Jonin walked purposefully towards Naruto.

"hey Anko-chan..."Naruto didn't look up but handed her a stick of dangos.

She gladly took the stick and sat next to the boy reaching down and ruffling his head.

"Naruto where's Naruko?"

"Probaly asleep."

"anyway you said you want to me to train you?"

"I just...I need to be stronger so I can protect Naruko and konoha and become Hokage...I need help."

The pupil-less kunoichi patted him on the back and nodded her head

"Its going to be tough but hell will you be stronger mentally at the least."

Naruto shined a false grin and the two walked off

**Another Chapter done another week gone.**

**This is most likely to be up at the same time as Chapter 3 as I consider these both mini chapters and don't wish to rob you out of a week.**

**Next chapter will be about wave and Naruto will be a bit stronger with a special jutsu up his sleeve(and I'm not sure if its real).**

**Like Review and that kind of stuff.**

**Lastly this story will be have a few twists and turns and some backwards situations(as long as i remember to write them)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Journey To the Bloody Mist

Chapter 5: A Journey To The Bloody Mist

Naruto had been training hard with Anko for the past 2 and a half months. He learned new jutsu and has gotten a lot stronger than when he trained with Kakashi.

Naruko waited at home for her brother.

"Nii-san!"

Naruko hugged her brother who had just returned from a week of training.

Naruko had been training extra with Kakashi and his friend Asuma.

"We got a new mission starting tomorrow!"

Naruto sat down at the dinner table.

"We're going to escort this bridge builder to Wave Country."

Naruto smirked 'finally something that isn't a D-rank mission.'

"Heading to a different country is a bit too dangerous for a D-rank I'm guessing it's a C-rank considering its only a escort mission."Naruko nodded her head.

oOo

"Come On Slowpokes!"Naruko was running down the street.

Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were taking their time walking down the street to the gates.

At the gates stood a middle aged looking man with glasses and a pointed hat.

Kakashi introduced the Team

"Hello we'll be escorting you to Wave Country. My name is Hatake Kakashi"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruko"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

They all rolled off their names.

The escortee introduced himself.

"I'm Tazuna."

"You look like fine Ninja...I Thank you for escorting me to my village."

"Arigatou"Kakashi looked at his Genin "We will also be staying in Wave until he completes a bridge he is to work on."

The Genin all their mission.

oOo

Naruko was in front of the group.

Naruto was walking with the Client.

Sasuke was walking with Kakashi in the back.

Naruko stopped in front of a puddle.

"Something wrong Naruko?"

"How is there a puddle it hasn't rained in weeks."

Suddenly the sound of chains was heard behind the genin.

They turned around to see Kakashi be ripped to shreds by the chains.

Two Missing Nin were tied to the chain.

Kakashi then poofed.

Naruto jumped up and deflected their kunai

Sasuke went after the Missing Nin to his left

Naruto went after the Missing Nin to his right.

Naruko protected the Client.

Naruto made handsigns.

Sasuke made his fireball handsigns.

Naruto formed his clones.

Sasuke blew flames out his mouth.

Sasuke noticed something different about the clones however.

The Missing-nin to the right stuck a kunai in one of Naruto's clones.

Suddenly a burst of wind popped out of the clone.

"What the hell was that!"

Naruto then appeared over the Nin and dropped his foot full force on the top of his head.

"Out like a light!"Naruto grinned

Sasuke had incapacitated the left Nin with the fireball actually forming the ball around the nin and getting rid of the air...basically suffocating the man.

They tied up the Nin with a chakra rope.

"To ANBU with ya!"Naruko pointed at the two unconscious ninja.

Kakashi appeared from out of a bush reading his book.

"Hey! sensei where were you!"

"I was merely observing."

Naruko stuck her tongue out.

oOo

The caravan hit a fork in the road.

"My home is..."

Naruko pushed down the man

"What the hell."

A giant cleaver swung out at where Tazuna had been standing.

A Tall man with broad shoulders walked out of the trees holding the blade.

He had a Kiri Hitai-ate on and bandages wrapped around his face.

He dashed straight towards Tazuna.

Kakashi jumped in front of the blade and blocked it with his kunai.

It became a struggle of strength.

"Naruto...Naruko...Sasuke get Tazuna...out of here NOW!"

Naruko grabbed Tazuna and ran into the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke followed.

They stopped in a opening.

"We have to go back."Naruto was turned around.

Naruko and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"Just as Kakashi says." Sasuke started.

"those who abandon their friends are worse then scum." They all said in Unison.

Naruto made a wind clone to protect Tazuna.

and they headed back into the battle.

oOo

Kakashi was standing directly in front of one of the famed Swordsmen of the Mist Zabuza Momochi.

He was standing over a river.

They dashed at each other and made minor contact.

Kakashi had one shot at beating this guy.

He was low on Chakra.

'One more time.'

Lightning began to form around his hand.

The sound of birds chirping rang throughout the forest surrounding the river.

He ran straight at the Swordsmen.

Hand raised.

Zabuza put his cleaver infront of him as a shield gripping one of his dagger kunai.

The lightning broke the Cleaver in half but Zabuza was left untouched by it.

Naruko made a mad dash and tackled Kakashi off the river.

Naruto and Sasuke performed a sneak attack on Zabuza

Sasuke performing his Fireball.

Naruto put one of his Wind Clones in front of the flames to make a concentrated flame directly at the Missing-nin.

The Clone made a gust of wind straight at Zabuza then the flame followed the wind trail straight to the Cleaver wielding Ninja.

Zabuza burned up and fell into the water unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke heaved his body up to the bank of the river just as they sat him down a barrage of senbon hit his body and a Kiri ANBU or Hunter-Nin.

The Hunter-nin came down from a tree and grabbed the seemingly lifeless body of Zabuza.

"Arigatou...you made my job a lot easier."

He then shunshined away from the area.

Naruto and Sasuke went over to Kakashi.

Naruko was sitting by the bank a unconscious Kakashi laying beside her.

Naruto's clone brought Tazuna to them.

"Okay Tazuna-san...so where's your house?"

Naruto and Sasuke carried Kakashi to Tazuna's humble abode.

Naruko walked behind

**Chapter 5 is over.**

**This one took me a while to finish writing because I kept writing another story.**

**I'm uploading this early because I'll be at my dad's house over the weekend so now is the only time for me to upload this.**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Next Chapter will not be the Bridge Battle.**

**More like a build up to it.**

**Leave me that Like and Review plox.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Leave Me Alone

Chapter 6: Never Leave Me Alone

Kakashi awoke from his slumber.

"Whe-who...-wha?"

"Oi Kakashi-sensei."

The Female Uzumaki bumrushed me.

"You're finally awake...Only took you three days."

I gave her a weird look.

"Well I had Chakra Exhaustion." I scolded myself for doing that on their first real mission.

"Yeah but me and Naruto-san only need a good night's sleep and were fine the next morning."

"Yeah that's cause that..." 'Stupid Fox' I finished the thought.

"That what?"

"You're both Jinchuuriki that's why."

"So you're a Jonin!"

"Stop antagonizing Sensei Naruko." Sasuke walked in nonchalantly.

Naruto followed behind with a bowl of food.

"Breakfast is ready."(it sounded more like Brack Fist E Rady but they got the message)

Naruko hopped up

"Yosh!"

Kakashi slid out of the sheets.

oOo

After dinner Kakashi took the first shift guarding Tazuna while he built the bridge.

It was best not to get a headache from Naruko and Tsunami's son Inari bickering.

Naruko was out training solo deep in the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke were working on a tag-team tandem.

oOo

Naruko fluttered her eyes open.

The sky was dark.

She took a nap and slept through the day!

Naruko also had no idea where she was.

She heard a branch break behind her and a Long haired feminine looking Male walked up to her.

How she knew it was a Male...Woman's Intuiton?

"Erm...Do you know where the North road is?"

The Man looked at her.

"No...I'm just out her picking berries leaves for medicine."

"Why do you need Medicine." Sometimes Naruko was a bit too...Nosey

"I person a care for greatly is sick."

Naruko helped her pick berries and leaves until Naruto found the girl.

"Naruko-Imouto!"

"Naruo-san?"

Naruto pulled her into a tight hug.

"we looked everywhere for you...I was so scared...So scared I would be alone in this world..." Naruto was crying.

Naruko felt his tears on her torso.

"I'll never leave you alone Nii-san..."

They headed back to Tazuna's home.

Naruko was welcomed with a warm embrace.

oOo

Naruko layed in her bed.

Her Nii-san across the room.

"Nii-san..."

"Imouto?"

"Would you ever leave me alone?"

"...I could never allow myself to die knowing you are alone...Remember...This first ever Joint Hokage Naruko... Me and You."

Naruko was able to sleep soundly after that.

"I could only leave once I am no longer needed..." Naruto whispered to himself.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Yeah it's really fricken short.**

**Had to get this chapter out of the way.**

**Got really bad writer's block write now.**

**Well not writer's block but...I keep reading and watching all this new stuff and then I start thinking then I never write so it's like a constant wall forming every time I think about this.**

**May have a update early next week to compensate.**

**GOD stop reading random stuff on the internet!**

**Well**

**Stuff**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Bridge

Chapter 7: The Great Bridge

Naruko woke from her slumber to a loud crash in the kitchen of Tsunami's home.

She walked out of her room to two strange voices.

"Where is He!"

"Tell us or its your life!"

Naruko heard Inari's sobs.

"Th-they left early in the morning." Tsunami's voice!

A Mist-nin was about to slit Tsunami's throat when Naruko dropped down on him.

"You don't hurt my friends!" Naruko pinned the Nin down.

The other Shinobi dashed at her but he ran into Naruko's foot being knocked unconscious.

Naruko held Inari like a teddy bear.

"Nothing will happen to your family...This I promise." She gave him a smaile and ran out of the house leaving Tsunami and Inari to deal with the bodies.

Naruko ran to the bridge but was unable to see a thing as it was covered in thick mist.

She spotted Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san!"

Tazuna was with a clone of Naruto.

"Their in the Ice!"

Tazuna pointed to Ice mirrors in the middle of the bridge.

Naruko was barely able to see Kakashi as he fought Zabuza.

Naruko looked through a crack of the mirrors.

She saw a limp Sasuke and a bloody Naruto.

Naruko felt something rise in her.

A devilish aura surronded her.

Her skin began to boil.

She charged through the Ice.

"Naruko?"

The girl was down on all four in a attack stance.

A masked hunter-nin was appearing between mirrors.

"N**ar**uto **lea**ve N**OW!"**

Naruto was able to carry Sasuke out of the deathtrap as Naruko attacked at each and every mirror.

In a matter of moments Naruko's fist-claw connected directly on the face of the Nin.

Naruko pounced on the Hunter-nin.

"**NEVER-**ever **H**u**r**t **my** Frien**ds... m**y **F**am**ily!"**

The girls fist landed on the mask.

Left Right Left Right.

The mask broke into pieces.

and lying underneath Naruko was the young man in the forest.

"y-you?"

"This is your life now Naruko...the life of the Shinobi...of the kunoichi."

Naruko slowly rose from the nin.

She ran over to Zabuza.

as she was running she heard the crackling of lightning...the chirping of birds that sound she heard in the forest.

A streak of bluish white dashed at the sword wielding figure.

A Puff of smoke.

A replacement.

A blood-curdling scream.

A friend...dead.

"Thank you Haku..."

"Only for my special person..." a smile rose on his exposed face.

Haku had Kakashi's fist through his chest.

Zabuza attacked Kakashi.

but the damage was already done.

Zabuza's body began to fail him.

Kakashi was on wobbly legs as well.

"Let's stop this fighting..."

AND

a voice.

"You can't even kill a simple Bridge builder your USELESS."

"Gato!"

A Heavy man stood on the bridge with a mob of men with assorted weapons.

Zabuza was barely standing and his arms immobile.

"Kakashi...may I ask a request...?"

Kakashi gave him a nod.

"Give me a kunai..."

Kakashi placed a kunai in Zabuza's mouth.

Naruko and Naruto watched as the bloodshed would reach its climax.

Zabuza ran through the crowd of Men.

It was like a sea being parted to reach its goal.

Zabuza ran straight towards The Fat man named Gato.

and...

His dead flew.

Zabuza had more wounds he was in a death state.

He lumbered his way back to Kakashi as the mob was awestruck.

"Think you can just kill our boss and get away with it!"

A army of villagers confronted the mob.

The mob ran with their tails between their legs.

Zabuza barely made it to Haku's dead body.

He dropped down next to her.

"Gomen...Haku-san..."

His heart slowed.

"Arigatou Kakashi-san..."

"Arigatou Naruko-san for giving Haku a friend..."

"Arigatou..."

Naruko ran back to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was limp.

Naruto was breathing heavily and lying on his back.

Naruko dropped down to her knees next to Sasuke.

"Gomen...Sasuke...Gomen..."

Naruko began to cry as she moved Sasuke's loose hair out of his eyes.

His skin was filled with his blood.

His eyes closed.

He breathed in a breath of oxygen.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruko?"

Naruko grabbed him tightly and hugged him.

"Gomen...gomen...gomen."

oOo

The bridge took about a 2 weeks more after the bridge battle.

Tazuna decided on the name.

"The Great Uzumaki/Uchiha Bridge"

Naruto recovered.

Sasuke got sisterly love from Naruko.

Kakashi got a good night's sleep.

Team 7 made their return to Konohagakure.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_**Cranked this one out.**_

_**Not much detail but I vaguely remember this fight so...**_

_**Its been a long time.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Leave the blahblahblah**_

_**Hope I don't get nightmares.**_

_**Peace**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Exam A Rank

Chapter 8: A Rank A Exam.

Naruto laid on his bed.

Naruko was trying to make breakfast for the two but really had no cooking experience.

She thought a egg was done only for it to splatter to the floor.

The rice was soggy but also hard.

Naruto stood up.

"Is it ready?"

"If that is what you want to say it is then yes it is ready."

Naruto patted Naruko on the head.

"You'll catch on quick...You're an Uzumaki aren't you."

Naruto smiled at his twin sister.

"Now come on let us Dine On This Oh So Mighty Breakfast!"

Naruto puffed out his chest like a manly man.

Naruko giggled at her brother's antics.

Naruto sat down at the table and took a bite out of his *Breakfast*

A Loud crunch came out of his mouth.

"It's...really...good...Naruko-imouto..."

"How about we get some Ramen Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head sadly.

"Gomen Naruko it wasn't very good."

"I know Naruto! I can take it I'm not the same little girl."

"Yup you're a whole different type of little girl."

Naruto ruffled her hair and she pouted in response.

oOo

Naruto and Naruko were eating their Ramen when Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the twins' favorite food stand.

"Ohayou Uzumaki's!"

"Ohayou Sensei."They said this in unison.

Sasuke leaned against the wall in his 'I'm so badass' act

"So I have decided you three are ready for The Next step in the lives of Shinobi."

"What's that Sensei?" Naruko had no idea.

Even Sasuke was intrigued.

"I've decided to enter Team 7 into the Chuunin Exams."

Naruko jumped out of her seat.

"Yosh! I'm ready to become the BEST!"

Naruto smiled softly.

Even Sasuke had a mad grin on his face.

Naruko hugged Kakashi then hopped on top of Sasuke.

"Isn't great Sasuke-san? We're going to be Chuunin."

"Hey you can always fail." Kakashi said to the bouncy girl.

Naruko looked at him like he just yelled bloody murder.

Naruto began to laugh.

"Kakashi sensei...Since when do we fail?"

"Don't be too cocky Genin from many villages will be participating in the Chuunin exams as well as the rest of the Rookie 9 and Gai's Team."

"Gai?"

"A Friend of mine. He taught you guys once."

Naruko remembered the time the Caterpillar Eyebrows man took over the team while Kakashi was reading.

oOo

Team 7 was inside the testing Building.

They had just passed a mini Genjutsu test and were heading up towards the Third floor.

A Boy in a green spandex and Gai's eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

"I Rock Lee Challenge you Sasuke Uchiha to a fight!"

"eh?"

"I've heard many things aout you. You are a prodigy and I wish to defeat you to prove my strength!"  
Naruko looked at him.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruko! I'm Strong why don't you fight me!?"

"Oh you Briliant Cherry Blosom I could not hurt you."

Naruko pouted

Naruto laughed again.

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing Just Gai-sensei."

"What?"

Lee turned around and Gai was shadowing over him.

Team 7 went up the stairs to avoid any confrontation.

oOo

Team 7 was greeted by the Rookie 9.

a Silver Haired Genin talked to them about his Chakra Cards.

Questions were asked about Gaara and Rock Lee.

The numbers were brought out.

Facts were given.

oOo

Naruko was sitting next to Hinata. While Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other.

The tests had been handed out and Naruko was having quite the hard time.

"Naruko-chan if you want you can copy off me"

"eh No that's okay."

Naruto and Sasuke were already done with their tests.

'I can't fail them I have to pass this test.'

'But...who knows what the first Hokage's first mission was about? NERDS!'

"Okay Time for the final question...If you miss the question you will autofail...If you fail you can never become a Chuunin...You can choose to quit now and try next time. but if you fail so does your team if you quit so does your team."Ibiki explained

One after One a person raised his hand and quit.

Teams left

Naruko raised her hand.

"Quitting girly?"

"...I Can't quit! I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I'll be Hokage!"

'Blonde little fireball eh?'

"No one else? Okay

"You

All

Pass"

"What?" The room exploded in questioning

"This wasn't a test on knowledge...Who the hell knows what the First Hokage's Mission is?"

Naruko giggled

"This was a test on Information Gathering and Determination and...you all passed."

"Your next proctor should be here soo..."

A Jonin crashed through the window before Ibiki could finish.

"I'm your next Chuunin examiner! Anko Mitarashi!"

Naruko gaped at the Female.

'She's crazy!'

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground 44 for your next test."

"..."

"Dismissed!"

Naruko regrouped with her team.

"That test was a piece of cake!" Naruko was bouncing around

"You got lucky is all." Sasuke watched the blonde.

"That test was a test itself...Didn't you notice the Chuunin's sitting around they had all the answers...We just had to get past them and there was no challenge." Naruto explained to his sister and friend

"Don't act all smart with me!" Sasuke laughed

"Like throwing a kunai it was easy."

"Ass"

Team Kakashi began to laugh all the way to Ichiraku's

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**Finally finished writing this.**_

_**Tests and what not have been taking alot of my time for studying.**_

_**sorry this took so long.**_

_**Hope it wasn't bad**_

_**Okee Dokee**_


	9. Chapter 9: Pre-Exam Training

Chapter 9: Pre-exam training

Naruto jumped to a tree branch.

"Oi Imouto we have...say 4 hours before we begin to run into resting time...how about some training?" Naruto balanced on one foot before during a frontflip landing in front of Naruko.

"I don't wanna be tired for the tests Onii-chan..." Naruko put her hands behind her head.

"Since when did you become such a Rule follower? I was pretty sure that was my job AND even then I was bad at it." Naruto flicked his sister's nose.

"I'm just saying..."

"Well we need to be ready for anything no? So why not train for anything?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go back home and I'll show you."

"Race Ya!"

"There's my sister."

Naruko pushed Naruto out of the way and began to sprint down the street and made Naruto play catchup.

Once they were in the backyard of the Estate which seemed about as big as half of Konoha Naruto formed as many shadow clones and wind clones as possible.

"Okay so the trick is going to be Imma make a maze out of clone henge's you have to escape and also fight me in the henge form I attack you in. Once you escape it's your turn kay?" Naruto explained the rules to his sister.

"So you're going to replicate the Forest Of Death with clones and try to scare the crap out of me in the process."

Naruto rubbed her head then disappeared in a giant poof.

All the clones once surround the twins were now giant mammoth sized trees and her elder twin was no where to be seen.

"Kukukukukuku...You're in my domain now Naruko Uzumaki!" a barrage of shuriken flew towards Naruko who dodged easily and the stars hit a tree which exploded in a poof. A clone of Naruto ran out of the darkness and replaced to fallen tree.

Naruko began to walk around the tree maze with extreme caution.

She crushed a random bug and a giant gust of wind flew her a few feet into the air.

"My airbugs will give you blisters for sure kukukukuku!"

"That laugh is annoying Naruto!"

"You don't even know annoying kukukuku."

"Gods..."

Three snakes slithered down and out of a tree nearby Naruko. The scaly reptiles began to wrap their legs around the female Uzumaki.

"NARUTO! NO Snakes YOU KNOW I'm TERRIFIED OF THEM!"

She got out her kunai and stabbed the threw snake clones.

"Thanks for the reminder sis..."

"No laugh?"

"...kukukuku"

Naruko sighed heavily and trudged along a path she was making her way through.

The Blonde walked into a clearing.

"Is this the end?"

"No..."

"What is this an ambush?" Naruko got in a defensive stance.

"Maybe..."

"Where am I Nii-chan?"

"Oh just back at the beginning kukukuku"

"Seriously it lost it's flavor already."

"My evil laugh is great okay you're just jelly!"

"What...I don't even...Gods."

The Blonde began to notice little details and started a "bread crumb" trail with small pieces of parchment she kept in her bag for scrolls and quick seals.

Once Naruko was sure she was on the right track Naruto upped the ante. He began to send out troops of Wind clones disguised as Men-snakes.

The clones were easier then the real Naruto but they were still a challenge and the explosion of wind wasn't any help to that.

Naruko could see the light of escape out of the forest created by her brother.

'Almost there.'

Then a blonde haired boy jumped down and landed on his knee (Terminator style).

"Final test Imouto...Me! MUAHHAHAHAHA!"

"You're way too into this."

Naruto cracked his neck and chased after his sister.

Naruko jumped away from and dodged Most of Naruto's attacks. Until she lost sight of her brother. She looked in all of the directions trying to detect the boy she grew up with but was unable to find him.

and then suddenly.

Naruto tackled Naruko and they both fell off the high branch of one of Naruto's clone trees.

Naruko shifted her weight and put Naruto underneath her and he took the blunt of the fall. Naruto's head crashed into the floor and a spray of blood left his mouth on impact.

"Naruto?"

"Gods that hurt...kukukukuku..." Naruto lost consciousness.

"baka..."

All the trees disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruko was left in the grass with her knocked out brother.

Naruko dragged her brother into the estate and put him on the bed to let him rest.

(ノ^_^)ノ┻━┻ **-┬ **ノ( ^_^ノ)(This'll be my new new scene thingy like the oOo)

Naruto woke from his unnatural slumber to the smell of breakfast.

'Oh God...she's cooking!'

Naruto jumped to his feet and walked to the kitchen to find his sister no where to be found.

He looked at the table to find a nice pair of eggs and some toast with a small side of rice.

'It isn't burnt!'

Naruto sit down and began to munch on the breakfast.

"You Ate It!" Naruko came into the room and pouted at her brother.

Naruto turned around with a mouth full of eggs.

"that was my breakfast! Make Your Own!"

Naruto swallowed then answered his sister.

"Imouto I'll make you some breakfast i'm sorry."

He hugged his sister then stood up and began to prepare his sister's breakfast.

Once the twins were done with their morning meals they headed out to The refurnished Uchiha district to pick up their missing partner.

"Oi Sasuke! Exam Time!"

_**End Of Chapter 9**_

_**Worked on this as a mini build up to the forest of death chapter. This chapter shows a bit of a comedic side to Naruto trying to play the scary villian to his sister's peril.**_

_**Naruko's learning to cook.**_

_**Forest of Death next chapter it will start exactly where this chapter ended so yeah!.**_

_**See Ya**_


End file.
